


En la arena

by Seadragonfics



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seadragonfics/pseuds/Seadragonfics
Summary: [SagaxKanon] [Oneshot] Kanon hace planes de futuro, pero solo uno contempla la posibilidad de quedarse en el Santuario.





	En la arena

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER SPA: Este texto es un fan fic, cuyo contenido fue escrito sin ánimo de lucro e inspirado por una obra existente. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Forman parte de Saint Seiya, una obra original de Masami Kurumada.  
> \--  
> DISCLAIMER ENG: This text is a fan fic, which content was written nonprofit and was inspired by an existing work. The characters do not belong to me. Saint Seiya is an original work by Masami Kurumada.

** En la arena **

 

Dos pares de pies procuran correr con sigilo, casi de puntillas, para reducir al mínimo la posibilidad de que los cuerpos que sostienen sean vistos. Nadie puede, nadie debería verlos. Si así fuera, las consecuencias serían nefastas, tanto para los ojos testigos como para ellos. De columna a columna, desafiando a velocidad que poco a poco han conseguido aumentar gracias a los entrenamientos. Aprovechan los recovecos que, gracias a sus escapadas furtivas se descubren una vez más como los mejores aliados a la hora de pasar desapercibidos. Un hueco entre las rocas del muro permite colarse a través de la protectora pared y evadir las miradas de aquellos que se ejercitan en el coliseo. El grueso tronco de un manzano ampara primero a uno, antes de lanzarse a la carrera hasta el siguiente. Después al otro, facilitándoles la huida.

Es verano, pero ambos visten sendas capas con capucha, prenda que presentaría idénticas sus figuras en caso de que alguien los viera. Iguales e imposibles de identificar a simple vista, tal como continuarían siéndolo si ninguna tela los cubriera. La maldición de los gemelos: inmisericorde dictamen de las estrellas.

El lugar deseado se deja ver en el horizonte. Quieren llegar cuanto antes, puesto que solo allí hallarán la tan ansiada libertad que buscan. Al menos durante unas horas. No deberían ir hacia allí, porque ir hacia allí duele. Más tarde hay que regresar al punto de partida y eso hace sangrar las heridas que no acaban de sanar.

–Hace calor, Saga. –Kanon se detiene en el camino, harto de correr–. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir abrigados hasta las cejas?

–Hemos de ser precavidos. –Miró a su alrededor con recelo–. Hay gente del Santuario en todas partes.

–Me importa un rábano esa pandilla de imbéciles.

–Podrían matarte, Kanon. –Se gira hacia el otro, frunciendo las cejas. Parece mentira que continúe en sus trece después de tantos años. No escarmienta, y por más que le advierte, Kanon disfruta tentando a la suerte de ser descubierto–. Y quien sabe si a mí también.

–¿Y qué más da? –Lanza la capa al suelo con desgana y la vuelve a coger con el mismo hastío. No quiere verla más. Si pudiera, encendería una hoguera, la quemaría y danzaría entre risas alrededor del fuego–. Igualmente se supone que no existo.

–Deja de decir tonterías. –Saga lo empuja hacia la base del acantilado, instándolo a llegar cuanto antes al destino que los albergará durante el próximo par de horas. Kanon conoce el camino hacia la gruta que han visitado varias veces.

Saga observa cómo su hermano menor extiende la capa en el suelo y se tumba sobre ella. Sabe que por mucho que lo haga, la arena se colará irremediablemente entre sus ropas, pero él termina por imitar su acción.

–Te iría mejor sin mí. –Sugiere Kanon, al tiempo que estira los brazos hacia el techo de roca que protege sus figuras–. Y a mí sin ti. No estoy hecho para ese lugar, Saga. –Afirma con desdén–. Me ahoga.

De tantas cosas que pasan por su cabeza, Saga no sabe qué decir que no haya repetido ya otras veces.

–Ya tenemos catorce. –Kanon expande su protesta más allá de la frase anterior. Cuando de proferir maldiciones contra el Santuario y su sistema de gobierno se trata, no hay quien detenga su discurso–. No me será difícil hacerme pasar por un chico de dieciséis y conseguir trabajo como aprendiz en algún taller de Atenas.

Saga mira a Kanon. ¿Por qué Atenas? ¿Por qué no Rodorio? El pueblo está más cerca del Santuario que la capital. Su hermano quiere irse lejos de él. Es cierto que podría haber dicho el nombre de cualquier otra ciudad, de un país remoto, pero aún así pronunció el de Grecia. Después de todo, quizás el empeño de Kanon por huir de su desgracia y condena sea más piadoso con él de lo que pensaba.

–O quizás me embarque en alguno de los buques mercantes que zarpan de El Pireo y recorren el mundo. –Su mirada destila anhelo por una libertad que nunca ha podido saborear–. Quiero ver el mundo, Saga.

¿Todo lo que dice responde realmente a los dictados de su corazón? ¿De verdad está dispuesto a marcharse del Santuario y dejarlo allí?

–Si te vas me iré contigo. –La afirmación de Saga se sustenta sobre los robustos pilares que durante años se ha esforzado por fortalecer.

–No lo harás. –Una risa escapa de entre los labios de Kanon–. Juraste servir a Atenea frente a la estatua. Lo vi, aunque ninguno de vosotros se diese cuenta. –Clava sin piedad los ojos inyectados en rabia en los de su gemelo, lamentando que estos, en contraste con los propios, muestren la habitual compasión de la que parecen estar hechos–. Estás atado al Santuario, Saga.

–No lo estoy. –Niega con la cabeza mientras remueve con sus dedos la arena que tiene delante.

–No mientas, Saga.

–No mientas, Kanon.

–Yo no miento. –El gemelo menor se incorpora, queda sentado sobre la capa y dobla las piernas, improvisando una descuidada posición de loto que enseguida deshace para ponerse en pie.

–En realidad no quieres marcharte. –Saga alza la cabeza, siguiendo la trayectoria que Kanon acaba de iniciar hacia la pared de roca que tienen detrás.

–Lo deseo como no te haces una idea. –Kanon acaricia la piedra húmeda, pasa los dedos con suavidad por encima de unas letras grabadas, comprobando que su torpe caligrafía no ha mejorado con los años. Escribir sobre papel no se le da mejor que rascar en la roca.

–¿Y por qué no te has ido hasta ahora? –Saga se arrodilla sobre la capa y se gira. Observa los calmos movimientos de su hermano. Kanon no suele comportarse así. Con pesar, identifica la calma que precede a la tormenta.

–Porque también estoy atado al Santuario. –Su frente topa contra la roca, como si quisiera que ésta lo hiciese parte de ella.

–Tú no juraste fidelidad ante la estatua. –Saga se pone en pie y se aproxima a su hermano, aprovechando que continúa de espaldas.

–Ante la estatua no. Tienes razón. –La voz de Kanon augura que no falta demasiado para la explosión que amenaza con estallar desde su interior–. Pero... ¡Ah, déjame en paz! –Con un rápido movimiento esquiva la intención de Saga y escapa antes de verse prisionero entre su hermano y la pared. Por instinto y memoria, anticipa lo que vendrá a continuación si permanece allí por un segundo más. Se niega a seguir resquebrajando la coraza que lo protege.

–¡¿Adónde vas?! –Saga grita al ver cómo Kanon huye, pero de inmediato comprende que, dado que se encuentran en la gruta, solo hay dos direcciones que le es posible tomar. Una de ellas lleva de regreso al Santuario. La otra, hacia la libertad.

Camina con paso lento. Sabe que encontrará a su hermano pocos metros más allá, en cuanto el techo de piedra deje de opacar la luz del sol. La gruta comunica con una pequeña cala en la que han jugado desde niños, en la que solo la arena y las aguas del mar han sido testigos de sus risas, abrazos, lágrimas, de sus fortalezas y debilidades, de sus virtudes y pecados y de sus más descabelladas ideas.

 

Kanon juega con los pies sobre la arena. Todo el peso de su cuerpo reposa sobre una de sus piernas mientras la otra se mueve. Saga se acerca y se sitúa junto a él. K A N O N: un nombre que ha visto escrito centenares de veces, también de su propio puño y letra, que quizás a ojos de cualquiera no significaría más que el fruto de unas torpes prácticas de caligrafía, pero que para él lo es todo.

En el Santuario solo existe Saga, pero en aquel pequeño rincón apartado siempre han sido dos, y también han dejado de serlo.

Saga mira al mar mientras Kanon continúa con la vista fija en la arena. La brisa esparce los largos cabellos azulados de ambos y refresca sus rostros, dejando regusto a sal en sus mejillas y en la comisura de sus labios.

Kanon avanza unos pasos hacia el agua y deja atrás las letras que acaba de sepultar bajo sus huellas. La arena es más húmeda aquí, las olas del mar la cubren más a menudo.

K A N C

Antes de que pueda completar su nombre por segunda vez, el mar arrasa con las letras de nuevo. ¿Está condenado a no existir jamás? ¿Solo existiría para Saga? Kanon se adentra en el mar. Es el único que parece quererle. Saga permanece en la arena junto a las letras pisadas, pero al ver que la cabeza de Kanon se sumerge junto con el resto de su cuerpo, corre hacia él, lo agarra del brazo y tira.

–¿Qué diablos haces, Kanon?

–El mar me llama, tengo que ir con él.

–Pero yo quiero que te quedes conmigo.

–Demuéstramelo.

 


End file.
